Magic
by SoE Lee
Summary: Viñeta. Una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a creer que estuviera despierta, porque lo más seguro era que estuviera soñando. Uno de esos sueños donde un chico como él te dice ese tipo de cosas. Fluff.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Yo solo soy dueña de esta historia.

**Summary**: Viñeta. Una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a creer que estuviera despierta, porque lo más seguro era que estuviera soñando. Uno de esos sueños donde un chico como _él_ te dice ese tipo de cosas. Fluff.

**Nota**: Eriol y Tomoyo son tan aw! Que dan ganas de comérselos :33 Espero que les guste x)

**:-:-:-:**

**«Magic»**

Hubiera deseado que su cuerpo reaccionara en ese momento, pero estaba completamente inmóvil, observando como Eriol se acerca hasta ella.

Su respiración se quedó atascada en la garganta y sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho. Eriol no parecía tener malas intenciones, parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Lo decía incluso con sus ojos.

Pero parecía tan imposible que todo aquello estuviera sucediéndole. Una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a creer que estuviera despierta, porque lo más seguro era que estuviera soñando. Uno de esos sueños donde un chico como _él_ te dice ese tipo de cosas.

Todo estaba siendo tan confuso que lo único que quería era ponerse a llorar.

¡Si solo él supiera como se estaba sintiendo en este momento!

Ayer solo lo veía como un amigo. Y hoy, Eriol llegaba y le decía esas cosas. Empezando con un _me gustas mucho_ y terminando en un _te quiero._

Y estaba segura de no haber notado antes lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Eriol. O lo perfecta que era su sonrisa.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

─¿Estás seguro de esto? ─preguntó Tomoyo, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

Eriol se detuvo a mirar a Tomoyo. Había acortado la distancia entre ellos, pero seguía pareciendo que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

─¿De lo que siento por ti? ─inquirió Eriol─. Tommy, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. No me he sentido así antes. Es como si me hubieras hechizado completamente.

─¿Por qué yo? ─murmuró Tomoyo con la voz quebrada─. No hago magia como tú. No tengo poderes como Sakura o Syaoran. Incluso Meiling sería mejor opción que yo.

─No haces ese tipo de magia ─respondió Eriol mirándola con ternura─. Es verdad. Porque tú haces un tipo de magia diferente, incluso más valiosa que la nuestra, Tommy. Haces que las personas se sientan felices con solo regalarles una de tus sonrisas. Das consejos a aquellos que lo necesitan, y siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar. No hace falta que saques un conejo de un sombrero para que yo sepa que hay una magia muy poderosa dentro de ti, Tomoyo.

Eriol terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre ambos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Él puso sus manos posesivamente en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola todo lo que podía, sintiendo el cuerpo de Tomoyo estremecerse contra el suyo.

Para sorpresa de Eriol, e incluso de Tomoyo, ella no tardó en responder el beso. Y con ansiedad abrió su boca para profundizarlo.

No fue lento, no fue tierno. Era un beso cargado de necesidad, porque él la había deseado desde hace bastante tiempo, y ella, que apenas estaba descubriendo esos sentimientos que tenía por él, quería dejarle muy claro que le correspondía.

Ella trató de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Eriol, pero él rápidamente se lo impidió, rompiendo el beso.

─Tú quieres matarme ─dijo Eriol, y su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, logrando que las mejillas de Tomoyo se tiñeran de un fuerte rojo.

─Solo quería demostrarte que tú también me gustas mucho.

Eriol sonrió con cariño y puso sus dedos en el mentón de la chica antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

─No es necesario ir tan rápido Tommy ─contestó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, ganándose el sonrojo de la chica como recompensa─. Me hace completamente feliz saber que te tengo a mi lado en este momento.

Tomoyo sonrió y abrazó a Eriol, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras él le envolvía el cuerpo con sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Eriol sobre su cuello, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones que apenas había descubierto.

Quizás no lo estaba soñando. Quizás no era asunto de magia. Aquellas cosas sí estaban pasando y le estaban ocurriendo a ella. Y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente feliz.


End file.
